Always Second Best
by The Dark Mistress Blue
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy finally admit how they feel on the way to get pizza. The only problem is Beast Boy is still with Terra. BB/T BB/R R/Sp M for language, future chapters, and what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first attempt at this, EVER! it's like something that has really happened to me. Be warned, there will be some OOC-ness in this story.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter 1

She would never forget that night. It had been after a particularly rough battle, and she was elected to go with Beast Boy and Cyborg to get the 'victory pizzas'. It started off as a normal car ride, Cy driving, her sitting shottie, and Beast Boy fighting for radio control.

"Aww man!!! Why do you always get to pick the station?!" Beast Boy complained rather loudly.

"Because I don't like your music, and I'M DRIVING!!!" Cy argued back.

"If both of you don't SHUT UP there won't be a radio to fight over!" Raven interjected, a vein pulsing in her forehead.

"Hey! I know! Lets play twenty questions!" BB exclaimed excitedly.

'Sounds good to me."

'Fine. Anything to keep you two quiet."

'Alright! Raven, do you think I'm sexy?"

'No Beast Boy."

'Ha! She told you!"

"Indeed I did. Cy, are you and Bee dating yet?"

"uhh…well…"

"Dude! Get on with it! Are you two finally together or not?"

"Umm, yea."

"Ha! I knew it! Way to go man! Up top!"

"So, shall we continue our game?" asked a Raven, slightly annoyed a Beast Boy's Jr. High-immature boy-antics.

"Sure! Rae AND BB, if you could date anyone, ANYONE AT ALL, who would it be?"

"Aww, Cy you know I've got Terra-"

"That doesn't mean shit! We're talking ANYONE, no consequences."

"Fine, Raven"

"What?"

"You"

"What about me?"

"If I could date anyone, it would be you."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Wow Beast Boy, I didn't know you felt that way…"

"Well I do, now you know, so who do you pick?"

"You really don't want to know…"

"Yes we do!!" Cy jumped in, almost forgetting that Raven had to answer too.

"Well, you Beast Boy. I've kinda liked you ever since that whole deal with my father. You gave me that lucky penny and it gave me hope, it showed you cared. That was all that really mattered at the time. That you cared."

"Really?"

"Yes Beast Boy. Ok my turn, Beast Boy, me, or Terra?"

"Oh man! That's harsh Rae! Don't make him answer that!!"

"No Cy, I pick Raven. Terra's nice, but I have more fun with you Rae, you aren't like her. She isn't you, I've liked you for a while too, I just didn't think I had a chance, you know, you never laughed at my jokes."

"You really pick me over her"

"Yea, any day."

A/N: so, what do you think? It's a little rough, I know, but let me know if you like it. More chapters to come!

~The Dark Mistress Blue~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't even own the pizza.

The three titans returned to the tower with the pizzas. No one except for Cyborg seemed to notice the slight closeness of Raven and Beast Boy, considering Terra was cuddling on the other side of the green teen.

Everything else seemed to be perfectly normal. Starfire was trying to get Ribin to try some of her favorite 'beverage', Cy was heartily putting away his second box of meat lover's pizza, Beast Boy was trying(unsuccessfully) to get Terra to try his soy and tofu pizza, Terra was ignoring her boyfriend's attempts and trying to initiate a belching contest, and Raven was eating quietly.

"Oh friends Raven and Terra! A new store is opening in the mall of shopping Saturday! We must attend the sale of opening day! There will be many lovely dresses and shoes!"

"Umm, sorry Star, but I already have plans Aqualad to um, build a new, uh, tide pool, in Steel City. I'm really sorry though." Terra quickly replied.

"Oh I understand Friend Terra. Friend Aqualad will be most disappointed if you choose not to go." Terra let out a quick sigh of relief as Cyborg and Ribin watched, mouths gaping open. "That leaves only us friend Raven! It will be such a glorious day! I can hardly contain my excitement!"

Raven rose a brow in skepticism, but knew it would break her alien friend's heart if she were to deny her a day at the 'mall of shopping'.

"Sure thing Star." Beast Boy's jay now dropped, joining the other two boys'.

'There's no way this is happening!' he thought, "Raven, voluntarily going to the mall, for an opening day sale, WITH STAR?! I must be dreaming.'

"So I'll meat you in the kitchen for breakfast at 8 and we'll head out then, k Star?"

"Wonderful friend Raven! Saturday will be so exciting! I am doing the 'looking ahead of to our shopping day!'

"Um, Star, I think you mean 'looking forward to'" Robin managed to intervene, having just come back from his state of disbelief.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night everyone." Raven said, rising and leaving the room, with a swish of her cloak.

With the exception of Starfire, everyone was looking around in disbelief. "Dude, did Rae just agree to go shopping?" Beast Boy finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I guess she did. So Terra, I'm going to visit Bee on Saturday, do you want to go with me to 'Build' that new tide pool?" Cy asked in a joking tone.

"Sure thing! It'll keep me from having to see every new thing Star buys."

"Well Titans," Robin started. "It's getting late and we all need some rest. That was a good job earlier, but we can do better! Training starts at 7:30 sharp."

A collective groan could be heard as he left the room, a smirk plastered to Robin's face.

A/N: So chapter 2, I was so anxious to continue! Let me know what you think!

~The Dark Mistress Blue~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! You guys are amazing and just make me want to write the next chapter right away!

TTfanTT- Thank you!

Ravens Black Rose- Thanks!

Wolvbmb-You are amazing! Thanks for all the support!

Whispered Lies- Don't worry, you know what I'm talkin' 'bout!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I feel like I should explain about how old everyone in this story is. Sorry I didn't do this earlier.

Cyborg-20 Bee-19

Robin-18 Aqualad-18

Starfire-17 Speedy-18

Raven-17 Mas y Menos-14

Beast Boy-16

Terra-16

Chapter 3

Friday morning came too fast for everyone. Robin had them working double time and it didn't help that a certain two had 'other' things on their mind.

Raven was taking on a few of the combat-bots that Cyborg designed last winter. 'Why did I have to tell him I like him? This has got to be the single most stupid thing I have ever done!" Just then a mechanical ninja knocked her to the ground at her angry leader's feet.

Meanwhile, a certain green teen was beating a punching bag to hell and back on the other side of the gym. 'This is not good! I finally get a girlfriend, and then I find out the girl of my dreams likes me back! This is fan-fucking-tabulus!' He beat the last word particularly hard into the bag just to have a hole ripped in it, sand spilling out at his feet. 'Oh great! Now Robin's going to kill me on top of all this!'

"Beast Boy! What's going on? Both of you seem to have your minds elsewhere today. Maybe if you spar with each other it will help Raven keep her mind on what's going on and help you not be so destructive!" Robin said with a huff.

"Looks like we're training together today." Beast Boy said, approaching Raven with caution.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Raven replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

He had a strange feeling that Raven was not, under any circumstances, going to hold back. Raven took her fighting stance as Beast Boy started at her in cheetah form. A wall of black energy immediately came out of nowhere at the flick of the empath's wrist. Beast Boy was knocked backwards, quickly transforming into a humming bird. He was nothing but a blur, which made it difficult for Raven to block him as he made his way closer to her face. Once she was properly distracted he changed back into his human form, attempting to wrestle with her this way. Raven accepted the challenge and fought back. It was all in vain, however. She simply couldn't take him down, but she still put up one hell of a fight.

Beast Boy finally managed to pin Raven. Chests heaving, the two were speechless as they gazed into each other's eyes. Neither realized that they were inching their way closer, and just as their lips were about to meet the alarm went off, and they were forced back into reality.

Beast Boy immediately jumped up, having realized what was happening. He reached out to help Raven up and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "Next time babe."

This left Raven utterly astonished. It wasn't until Robin had called for her to join the others that she moved from that very spot.

A/N: This looked a lot longer on microsoft... So, I managed to call them into battle, but didn't take the time to think of who we will be seeing in the next chapter. So, any input on that is welcomed! Thanks all!

~The Dark Mistress Blue~


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers!!

Solice2- Thanks!! I'm still waiting....

Jadee- Thanks SO MUCH!!! I really appreciate that kind of input!!

popkov- Just give it time, this is a semi-real story, something that has happened in my life

TTfanTT- Thanks, I'm going to try to update more frequently, Christmas break should help

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

So, This is the next chapter. Enjoy!

After a quick briefing from Robin, the team set out to take care of Plasmus. The goopy villain was tearing up the sewer system right in the middle of the city. Without hesitation the team leapt into action with the famous shout of "TITANS, GO!" from their fearless leader. Plasmus barley noticed their presence until Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon. Raven lifted a city bus and hurled it at the raging blob of goop. He took the full impact of the popular city transportation in his back. Not even fazed, he turned and started an assault on the half-demon. Beast Boy took flight as a falcon to attempt to distract him, but was forcefully swatted out of the air and into a near by office building. Starfire hurled star bolts at the sloppy villain while Robin pelted him with freeze disks. This sufficed to immobilize Plasmus while Terra brought up four solid walls around him to contain him until the police arrived.

The five titans assembled near the encased villain, "Yo! Where's BB?" Cyborg asked, looking around.

"Last I saw he was flying around Plasmus' face after Raven chucked that bus at ol' smelly." Terra said in an unconcerned manner. "He's probably halfway across the city trying to find his way back."

"I don't know Terra, Beast Boy would be back by now if that was th-"

Robin was promptly cut off by a shift of debris and an audible groan. "Friend Beast Boy! We were just discussing the possibilities of you whereabouts!" Starfire exclaimed, flying to his side.

"For a guy who eats nothing but what he can find in the city sewer he sure packs one hell of a punch! Rae, do you think you can get rid of this head ache for me?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his head.

"You've probably got a concussion, but I can heal that too." The fact that Raven didn't lash out at the dizzy changeling for using her despised nickname did not go unnoticed by a certain half-metal teen and an overly observant leader.

"Did you see that too Cy? Did BB really call her Rae and she didn't threaten him or anything?" A baffled boy wonder asked.

"Uhh, nah, man, you're just seeing things." 'Gotta watch it guys, I'm not gonna cover your asses forever.' Cyborg thought to himself, trying so hard not to look _too_ guilty.

"You may feel kind of dizzy for a while, but there's nothing wrong that isn't normally."

"Heh heh, Thanks Rae."

"No problem."

"There it goes again! Cy, you can't tell me something isn't up!!" an exasperated, spiky haired leader tried not to say _too _loud.

"Shh man! Don't let the others hear! I'll explain everything I know when we get back to the tower!" Cyborg tried desperately to shut Robin up.

"Ok fine" Robin said, as he started to walk away from the bionic teen. "Alright everyone! Let's get going!"

A/N: well, that was a dificult chapter to write. Sorry it took longer to update than normal. Reviews are always nice.

~The Dark Mistress Blue~


	5. Chapter 5

So, this is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Raven Beast Boy and Starfire were elected to pick up the pizzas, while Terra went to shower, leaving only Robin and Cyborg in the main room.

"Time to fess up Cy, What's going on with BB and Raven?" Robin said, virtually cornering the older teen.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to say anything to ANYONE, not even Star, got it?

"Fine, so what's going on?"

"Well, do you remember when Raven actually agreed to go to the mall with Star tomorrow?"

"Umm, yes, you and Beast Boy and Raven went to get pizza and-"

"Stop right there!" Cyborg cut in. "That's when it all started! We played 20 questions on the way back. I asked both of them 'If you could date anyone who would it be?' And BB TOTTALY said Raven!! And then Raven was all like, well, Beast Boy, I'd pick you. And Then SHE asked him who he would pick, her or Terra, and guess what the little grass stain said??? HE SAID RAVEN!!!!" A suddenly winded Cyborg dropped to the ground

"So that's what's been going on…" Robin replied, a light seeming to click on in his mind.

"Yep, and now it's only a matter of time!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Wow, that's a great story Cyborg." A certain blonde suddenly made her presence known. "I wondered what was going on between him and that bitch."

Cyborg's face paled. "Terra! I didn't know you were out of the shower! How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know Beast Boy has some explaining to do."

As if on cue, the rest of the team walked in the door with the pizza.

Sorry it's so short…I wanted to leave the cliff hanger. That and my good friend Solice2 told me to.

As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Beast Boy!" Terra shrieked as he walked through the door, guarding his veggie lover's, totally meat-free, and animal friendly pizza with his life.

"Terra! Careful! Hot pizza!!" was all he managed to get out before a suddenly affectionate blonde catapulted herself into his arms. This sudden public display left Robin and Cyborg with their jaws on the floor and the two other girls staring at them, not paying a bit of attention to the couple.

"Beast Boy, I missed you SO Much!" Terra squealed, griping the green teen's neck even tighter. "Even if you were just going to get pizza, I don't like being away from you!" The blonde was seeping sarcasm that only the one and only queen of the art herself managed to pick up on.

Raven leaned over to Robin and placed his jaw back in its rightful place. "You know, I think Terra's up to something" the dark girl whispered to him. "and I'm not liking the looks of it, or the feel."

'Uh, I don't see anything wrong, I mean, they ARE kinda dating…"

"Robin, I know you're hiding something, I can feel the guilt wafting off of you."

"Oh, well then, I um, I" 'Oh shit! What am I going to tell her?' "I, I mean, I went into your room! That's it! I went into you room!" By this time everyone had averted their gaze from Terra to Robin.

"That's it? Did you touch anything?" Raven looked at him skeptically.

"Um, no. I just looked in to see if you were there, but then I remembered you went to get the pizza, I'm sorry." Robin did his best to look guilty.

"You do realize that doesn't exactly constitute as going in to my room, right?" Rae raised an eyebrow at the fumbling teen.

A simple "yes" was his answer. That boy could save the city, but not his own ass. The team sat down to eat their pizza, the recent ordeal seemingly forgotten. Raven ate in silence; Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their meat versus veggie pizza argument, while Starfire tried to keep some peace. Robin watched, occasionally shaking his head. Terra was right by Beast Boy's side, clinging to him like the bad spray tan to a Ross. (I apologize for the random Friends reference)

After dinner everyone went their separate ways for bed. That was, all except for Raven. Today had been very hectic and she was going to the mall with Star tomorrow. She desperately needed to meditate, and there was no better place but the roof. She was just settling into her mind when she heard the door slam. 'Oh great, company.' Beast Boy walked over as silently as possible, trying hard as he could not to disturb Raven.

"So what brings you here Beast Boy?" Raven opened one eye, glancing at him.

"I couldn't sleep, and you weren't in you room. About the other day-"

"No Beast Boy. You can't. Terra is already possessive. If she would find out anything about us she would be worse and probably get violent."

"Rae, she wouldn't, I promise."

"Promises keep us in chains Beast Boy. Don't make one that you can't keep on your own."

"Wow Rae, I thought you really wanted this."

"I do Beast Boy. You have no idea; I just don't want you to do something you might regret."

"I don't do regrets, I thought you knew that."

"Well one day you might." At this Raven got up and walked to the door. "And remember, it's not because I don't want it, it's because we can't, at least not right now anyway." Raven walked inside, leaving Beast Boy on the roof, where he remained the rest of the night, thinking about what he was going to do next.

AN: Sorry this took so long, things have been nuts lately. My dad kidnapped the computer to work on it, so that took a while. I'm so sorry! I promise to try to update more often!

"Promises keep us in chains" is from a song by Drake Bell, He's a great artist.

Thanks for reading! More to come!

~The Dark Mistress Blue~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First part of the shopping trip!

Disclaimer, I don't own TT

Raven awoke at 6, having slept in since it was Saturday. She stretched, took a shower and meditated until she was to meet Starfire for breakfast.

Disaster didn't even begin to describe the scene that awaited her.

Star had managed to fill the kitchen with a strange orange fog, but what worried Raven the most was the fact that no smoke alarms had gone off.

Starfire soon noticed Raven and immediately enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "Friend Raven! You are just in time to help me with the fast of break!!" the alien squealed excitedly.

With a wave of her hand, Raven vanished the fog, revealing a swamp on the stove top. "Uh, Starfire, why don't we just get breakfast on the way, you know, so we can get to the mall sooner?"

"What a glorious idea friend Raven! I shall get my purse and we will depart with haste!" Star took off gliding out of the room. Raven turned to the kitchen again, with yet another wave of her hand the mess disappeared. She didn't wish Star's cooking on any inter dimensional beast, but at least she didn't have to deal with their reactions to it.

Starfire returned with her purse and the two girls climbed the stairs to the roof. They would be flying to the mall. They made their trip in silence, making only one stop to pick up some quick breakfast.

The girls touched down in front of the mall to see an awaiting crowd. The shopping center did not open until 8. The crowd must be here for the new store. "Friend Raven, this new store in the mall of shopping is supposed to be marvelous! It is a branch of the same one we went to in Jump City when visiting our friends in the east! Do you not remember the glorious dresses and shoes?!"

Raven remembered oh so well. Star had treated her as her own personal dress up doll, forcing her to try on multiple dresses in such perky colors. She tried to forget that singular experience. Star continued to go on and on about the store, joining in on a conversation with a few nearby girls, who seemed _almost_ as excited. Raven silently questioned her own sanity for agreeing to come.

The crowd suddenly started to shift forward, giving Raven an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, it felt a little like fear anticipation and dread all mixed into one. Starfire squealed excitedly, zoomed up to Raven, grabbing her wrist and sped above the crowd to get in the mall and into the new store. The feeling in Raven's stomach multiplied a ten fold; there was no way she was getting out of this now.

A/N: I am SO SORRY!! I've really been working hard on my grades lately, and it did kind of pay off, that and I was in a show, but it's done now. It took up a LOT of my time, but all stupid excuses aside, I'm really sorry this took so long. I'm going to try to get a few more chapters done before I post again so I'm not crunching deadlines, so I'm giving myself a two week time span to get caught up, and then I'll hopefully have some sort of schedule. Thanks for sticking with this!

~The Dark Mistress Blue~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

A/N: Wow, It's been a while. I kind of fell out of my fan fiction during the school year, but that's finally over and I have a laptop (squee!) now so I can type things out instead of pen and paper then transferring. So, here goes the REAL shopping.

Starfire had zoomed over the crowd and now held raven hovering in the doorway of the new store. The look of sheer joy on the alien's face was enough to make Raven want to squirm her way out. This would be worse than the last time.

Star pulled Raven to a nearby clothing rack and immediately started piling dresses in her arms. After about nine racks she pushed the dark teen into a changing room. Most of the clothes Raven wouldn't even _dream_ of wearing. She immediately started a pile of rejects, being too bright, too fluffy, or too girly. After about six outfits she came to one she liked. It was a black and white plaid mini skirt and black tank with a white button up. Raven had never been a fan of the catholic school girl look, but she just had to try it.

The skirt was a bit short for her taste, but it did look nice. The tank wasn't overly revealing, but the button down make up for it. Starfire began knocking on the door, demanding to see. "Friend Raven! You must step out! I wish to see what you are trying on!"

Raven opened the door, making her way to the mirror. "Oh friend Raven! It is glorious! You must purchase it!"

"I don't know Star, will I ever wear it?"

"Of course! There is friend Robin's birthday party next weekend, and then friend Speedy's the next week! You must get this one, and at least one more!"

Having said all she needed, Starfire stepped into her own changing room to start her assault on her collection.

Raven sighed. "Looks like I'm not getting out of this one." She stalked back to her changing room to look through the rest of her options. There was a fluffy white skirt, a definite no, and many others that seemed just 'un-Raven'. She was about to give up all hope when something caught her eye. She was immediately attracted to the black and blue, two of her favorite colors. Upon closer inspection, she could see hints of blue in the black if the skirt. It was a cute, short dress, not poufy, but it seemed to flow. She knew immediately she had to have it.

After paying for her two outfits and putting all her rejects away, Starfire met her near the front at the store with almost too many bags to carry. "Oh friend Raven I have found the most glorious pink dress and orange skirt and purple shoes and white shirt and…"

"Ok Star, I think I get the idea, you found a lot of nice outfits. Let's head home for some lunch."

"That is a marvelous idea friend Raven, I am quite hungry." The two girls took flight back to the tower and landed on the roof. Star immediately bolted off to her room to but her new clothes away, while Raven set her bag by the door. Missing her meditation last night was starting to wear on her, so she figured it would be the safest thing to do.

A/N: Feels good to be back. I forgot how hard it is to write Starfire lol. She's fun though. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon, and they'll start getting longer. Best Wishes!

~Dark Mistress Blue~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

After sufficient meditation, Raven picked up her bag and made her way down the stairs. The sight before her made her glad she had meditated before coming down. Terra was engaged in a fierce lip-lock with Beast Boy. Raven made for the door as quickly and quietly as possible, but the soft whoosh of the doors gave her away. "Raven!' Beast Boy yelled, almost desperately. She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around slowly.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she tried to sound annoyed, but it came out a bit more hurt than she intended.

"Have you had lunch yet? I've been wanting to try this new recipe, and I thought you might like to…try…it…" the poor boy trailed off, scratching nervously at the back of his head.

"Sure, I'll be back as soon as I put my bag away." Raven turned, not waiting for a reply and headed for her room.

"You know, I'd sure like to try your new recipe too!" Terra whined to Beast Boy.

"I didn't think you liked tofu." Beast Boy said and walked to the kitchen to start getting the kitchen ready. Terra just stood in shock, having been completely blown off by her boyfriend. The angry blond threw herself onto the couch, huffing in anger.

Raven had just walked into the kitchen when she was met by an unusual sight. Beast Boy was pouring a cup of her favorite herbal tea. "I figured it would be safest for you to sit back and watch, you know, after that cookie incident."

"I can live with that." Raven sat on the counter, sipping her tea and watching Beast Boy prepare their meal. Few of the others knew that Raven had actually gone vegan at one point, soon after the team was formed. Beast Boy's feelings against meat eating and all related things had entirely overwhelmed her. She didn't know how to take it at first, but eventually built up a resistance to the strange feeling.

She had gone almost a year like that, and she had to admit, it wasn't all bad. Without the heavy meat weighing her down, she felt faster and more agile; however, it was not good for her immune system, lacking proteins that the meat provide. She had left her vegan days behind, but still had a few habits that she never really gave up. One of which was eating tofu.

Beast Boy quickly had the white block chopped up and in a skillet with a few herbs, spices, and some peppers. The smell was enough to make Raven's stomach growl. "I'm guessing you didn't eat breakfast." Beast Boy asked never taking his eyes off the food.

"Not much, just a muffin on the way to the mall. All of that shopping with Star worked up an appetite." Raven sat and sipped her tea, never taking _her _eyes off of Beast Boy. "So how are things with Terra?"

This caught Beast Boy off guard. He looked up, a bit shocked. "I dunno, she just seems a bit clingier lately. Not that I don't like the attention, but I haven't even been able to play a single video game today! It's getting to be a bit too much." Finishing his sentence he dished out their meal and sat down next to Raven.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now you're going to look for every flaw in your relationship. I'm so sorry Beast Boy." After that, the two ate in silence. Raven would never tell the others, but she loved Beast Boy's cooking.

Raven offered to do the dishes in return for the meal, and Beast boy went back to try to get at least a one video game in today. She had a feeling that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

A/N: Not much longer, but I got it up really fast!

~Dark Mistress Blue~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

Beast Boy made his way out into the living room, he didn't see Terra anywhere, so he started his favorite racing game on the game station. He kept the volume down, but someone still heard the noise. "Yo! BB!" The green teen nearly jumped out of his skin. "Switch to two player and lets go!"

"Shh! Be quiet! I'm trying to play quietly."

"What are you talkin' bout? You know these games are better with the sound turned WAY up!" at this the robotic man grabbed the remote and cranked the volume to the max. As soon as the volume was up, Terra came bolting in.

"Beast Boy! I'm glad to see you're done with lunch, Let's go out today, maybe the park, or to a movie, anything to get out of here."

"But Terra! I'm in the middle of a game!"

"No Buts! Let's go!" With that said the blonde grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him out the door, all the while a very worried Cyborg stood stunned.

"Cyborg," Raven's monotone finally broke the silence "May I ask why you are just standing there like that?" Raven's words brought the mechanical man out of his state.

"Uh, Terra just pulled BB out the door, I think they were going out" Cyborg collapsed onto the sofa picking up Beast Boy's game where he left off.

Raven left the room to go to the roof. Maybe some meditation would help ease her mind.

Dinner time approached quickly, and Beast Boy and Terra had yet to return. The rest of the team decided to eat in. Cyborg was cooking away, and trying to give Starfire easy little tasks that she couldn't possibly screw up. She was currently peeling potatoes over the sink, and doing a great job of it.

Robin sat on the couch flipping through the news stations while Raven sat on the other end reading.

"_And now, live from steel city, our reporters are live on the scene." _A terrible image came to the screen. Titans Tower had been reduced to ash. _"Today while fighting a previously unknown villain, Titans Tower was attacked. Our sources say it was the same force that was occupying the Teen Titans in down town Steel City. The master mind behind this has been apprehended and sent to a maximum security prison for the insane in Gotham City."_

Raven had put down her book, and Starfire and Cyborg had come to watch from the kitchen. Starfire was the one to break the silence "Oh my, what shall our friend Titans from the east do? Where shall they stay?" A soft whirring could be heard from the roof as one of Cyborgs sensors began to beep.

"Looks like you've got your answer Star. They're staying with us." Cyborg confirmed. The team headed for the roof to greet their fellow Titans. Cyborg almost had a heart attack at the sight. The T-ship had survived the attack, but just barely. It was singed, dented, and some parts were just hanging there. The Titans in the battered ship didn't look much better. Mostly covered in soot, cuts, and a few burns.

"Who did this to you guys?" Robin asked what the rest of his team was thinking.

Speedy was the first to speak, "Just some wanna be criminals. They were fucking pyromaniacs, but not much else."

"From the looks of it they did a number on your tower." Terra cut in.

"Yea well the city is building a new one. So is it alright if we crash here for a while? We have no place else to go." Bee added on a sad note.

"Sure thing. There's plenty of space. Go get showered up and we'll get your rooms ready."


End file.
